


Skald’s Memory

by Tlern467



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467
Kudos: 2





	Skald’s Memory

Skald’s Memory 

The cold air from the Pale settled in like an unwelcome houseguest. Singtree sat in her quiet mead hall, tracing the rhythms of an ancient Snow Elf dance as she read. She listened to the inert hum of a replica Ayleid lightwell, felt the sunlight streamed through her beautiful Lunar phases stained glass. 

Hers was a mausoleum to the lost and forgotten-ancient relics of the Ayleids, the ancient Bosmer, the Snow Elves, even the Dwemer and Bretons. Too much of the past threatened to be forgotten entirely. 

She hummed to herself an old skald’s song she learned helping the Skald’s retreat. She hummed and danced, letting the memories of a time before sweep into her. 

It was some time before she opened eyes she didn’t realize were shut.  
“Has anyone told you lately how beautiful you are when you dance?” Gwendis peeled herself from the shadows. Her purple-red eyes gleamed. “You know, I never realized how much I’d miss home. Who we are...” Gwendis trailer off, then laughed bitterly. “I suppose neither of us can say that entirely though hm?”  
Singtree smiled. It was good to see her. After everything they’d gone through together...well, that changes perspectives on a lot of things.  
Gwendis smiled too, with just a glimpse of her fangs showing.  
“Anyway,” she continued on nervously. “I uh had a break from Ravenwatch business and wanted to see you.”  
They looked at each other in contented silence.  
“You know, HE would really approve of this place. If he was here.”  
Singtree nodded. Ravenwatch wasn’t quite the same without its patriarch Verandis. “In some ways it’s like Greymoor Keep-both you and her held onto knowledge: lost things.” She paused thoughtfully. “But that’s where the similarities stop. You’re a hero after all-you saved my people on more than one occassion.”  
Gwendis stepped close until Singtree could feel her breath against her neck. Their hands intertwined-slightly clammy undead touching the Vestige.  
Singtree couldn’t help but look in Gwendis’ eyes which were now just on the edge of tears.  
“Tell me a story of our homeland, my love,” Gwendis breathed. “I miss it.”  
They held hands still and Singtree guided her through an old Falinesti harvest dance.  
The words an emotion swelled like a river-Falinesti stealing from place to place, hounded by the Old Ones. Then she sung, as so many skalds before her did. And they danced, two orphans stranded from their heritage by time and circumstance.  
She didn’t know how long that went on, only that when she opened her eyes Gwendis was there, her head nestled in Singtree’s shoulder. Gwendis’ breathing wasn’t slow, easy. Gentle. The vampire had fallen asleep holding Singtree.  
Singtree sang again and drifted through the steps she knew by memory, holding Gwendis gently as she did. Singtree gently kissed the vampire on her cheek and continued on. Just the two of them in this little pocket of the past tucked away in ancient western Skyrim.


End file.
